


Pay No Mind

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Olivia falls into an unexpected support system during the wars.





	Pay No Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I saw it was FE polyship week (I am a day late). I’ve never written polyamorous ships, but I already ship Maribelle with Lissa and with Olivia. I think they have the potential to all get along. I also wanted to go light on the angst. There would be chances for it… but I didn't feeeel like it. Just some gals admiring and respecting each other.
> 
> Also, I figure if Maribelle talks to flowers, she probably talks to her mounts.

The wide expanse is dotted with copses at irregular points between forts. She's trembling as she stands under the cover of a thicket catching her breath. She was paralyzed with temporary dread when she saw how far away everyone was on the battlefield. The feeling has lessened now to a dull anxiety that causes her hands to sweat and her chest to tighten. 

There are already established partnerships and no one is left to guide her. In the chaos she has gotten separated and this is nothing like watching the arena clashes in Ferox where the battle cries are fierce bordering on joyous as it is a display of skill far removed from this bitter fight to the end. She used up all her resolve before anything started when she boldly offered her talent in service of the future Exalt. She doesn't belong here except through personal obligations. She owes the Khan her loyalty and her life, but Olivia wishes she had more to show for her efforts.

 _Of_ course _you aren't contributing._

As she makes her way to the edge of the trees, she sees that the sun has started to set and this realization tugs on her nerves in an insistent way. There are high-walled fortresses nearby with reinforcements and she cannot allow herself to be caught. 

The sword at her side is too heavy. It seems almost an afterthought that she was given one at all. She's there for a specific task, but if no one is near to benefit, she's more burden than help. A sudden flurry of ebony wings interrupts her thoughts and causes her to raise her weapon in defense. 

“Hold, dear! I’m on your side!” a voice calls out.

Olivia doesn't recognize her. There had been little time for introductions and Olivia had only officially joined them at the start of battle. The waning sun in a fiery sky shines behind the unexpected arrival painting an imposing image of a dark figure on a darker steed. She shields her eyes from the glare, but still can't read the rider’s expression though she notes that the woman does indeed wear the colors of Ylisse, her mount bearing matching tack.

“Olivia, is it? Maribelle of House Themis,” she announces with a prim inflection, “Our tactician sent me to find you. He requested I bring you closer. Have you ever flown?” she asks. Olivia can tell the other woman is attempting to be cordial though there is a tightness in her voice. She wonders if she knew the former Exalt.

_May she rest in peace._

“N-no! I um… no I haven't,” she answers, realizing Maribelle means for her to ride with her on the pegasus.

A gloved hand is extended to her and she steps closer, but doesn't reach out yet.

“Up, up!” Maribelle says with a lightheartedness that doesn't reach her eyes now that Olivia can see them, “And hold tight! Truth be told, I haven't had many passengers, but I’m certain Fiora is up to the task.” 

She pats her mount affectionately with her other hand still waiting on Olivia who notices a tome tucked under her arm and a lance at her side. She is awkward climbing up even with the help of a nearby rock as a makeshift mounting block, but Maribelle is stronger than she looks with her hair pulled back in bows and tight curls. She has made some modifications to the standard uniform to give it her own flair, including a ruffled white cravat and dark blue riding pants. After Maribelle is content that Olivia is situated, the pegasus takes flight and they are off towards the sounds of fighting. 

The height is dizzying, but she decides it’s safer to keep her eyes open. Olivia sees the conflicting banners signaling the tide of battle as they race to the main party. An arrow arced too high misses them and causes her to grip the rider more tightly than she would ever be comfortable with under normal circumstances. Maribelle leans forward in response, urging her mount to go faster towards their destination. In the distance the various tents and the supply carts that make up the convoy come into focus. As they cross over into friendly territory, Olivia sees Lord Chrom fighting in the thick of it, his mage tactician and knight retainer at either side.

Maribelle helps her down, but remains close even as she appears to scan the field for some other figure. It's only then that she realizes how young her escort is despite her expression turning severe as her lips purse and eyes narrow. 

With Maribelle watching over her wielding her lance and tome, Olivia can begin her own work. She's been told her dances are like magic and she can almost believe it as the members of the Shepherds express their gratitude. There are times Maribelle fends off incoming attacks, but one sluggish reaction is enough for Olivia to take a hit. The pain is blinding, but she is aware enough to hear Maribelle shout out a spell before she calls for assistance, an edge of panic in her otherwise proud voice. 

Olivia is slumped over, but still standing on shaking legs when another voice joins the fray.

“I’ve got it, Maribelle!” 

Healing magic washes over her and Maribelle is at her side, holding her up. Their own companions have pushed back enemy forces to give them some space.

“I’m so sorry, Olivia!” Maribelle says, words colored with genuine concern. Another girl stands behind her and it takes Olivia a moment to notice she has a healing staff.

“Oh, you saved me,” she says with some effort, still groggy in her recovery, “You both did. Thank you.”

The girl with the staff waves off the thanks.

“Aww, it was nothing! I’ll try to stick close though. Let me know if you need anything!”

Maribelle mounts her pegasus again as the other girl reaches a hand up to grip hers.

“Stay safe,” Maribelle says, sounding as though she is still reeling from Olivia's close call.

“You, too,” the girl replies.

It's a tender moment and Olivia feels like she's intruding.

The girl then heads to another location behind the front lines presumably to heal others though she, too, carries tomes at her side. Maribelle’s eyes follow her a moment, her countenance stricken before she shakes it off.

“Let’s do our part, Olivia, darling. I won't permit that to happen again.”

And she doesn't. Even if it means she sustains some of her own injuries. She follows the orders from the tactician and guards Olivia with her life. 

When it is all over, Maribelle offers a slight bow from her seat.

“My thanks for your assistance. I was reluctant to take another partner, but Lord Chrom seems to be right in trusting our tactician. We were victorious, after all. Now, if you would excuse me-”

“Maribelle!” 

It's the healer girl again and Olivia watches as Maribelle’s battle weary face brightens in recognition. She dismounts in one smooth motion and the girl is in her arms holding her close.

“I’m so glad you're ok!” the girl says followed by a laugh.

“Was there _ever_ any doubt, darling?” Maribelle says with a defiant air, “I’m relieved you are unharmed.” She winces as her friend hugs her again. “Oof I must admit, I am feeling a bit… delicate, but nothing to worry yourself over.”

“Ok, you’re gonna have to tell me more than that. Let’s patch you up then, alright?” The healer’s voice is stern, but there is still a layer of fondness underneath. Maribelle is well enough to stand and chat, which seems good enough evidence to stay calm.

Olivia supposes Maribelle granted her leave, but it seems rude to walk away without expressing her own gratitude so all she can do is wrap her arms around herself and look away as the two ascertain they have come out of the encounter relatively unscathed.

Maribelle leans close and murmurs something to her friend whose eyes widen before directing her attention back to Olivia.

“Would you like to join us for some tea, Olivia? It's something of a post-skirmish tradition that Lissa and I share.”

“Or, you know, a most days of the week tradition,” Lissa adds, still holding onto one of Maribelle's arms. 

They both look at her expectantly and suddenly it hits her how tired she really is from the experience and begs their leave before rushing off to the quiet of her own tent. She feels silly that night for getting so nervous over what seems like nothing, but it’s one thing to spend time with Maribelle on the battlefield when everyone’s attention is on fighting and another thing entirely to have tea with her and another stranger after they have just met.

She sees them again in passing over the next couple of days, more often together than not. As they make their way back to Ylisstol, the mood grows somber as arrangements are made to mourn the former Exalt. Maribelle seeks her out again though Olivia cannot fathom why. A noble should have better things to do than talk with someone like herself. Olivia notices that the dignified figure who had descended to her aid just the other day is in fact shorter than she is even with Maribelle's boots and her own hunched shoulders taken into account. She self-consciously attempts to rectify her posture as she recognizes the contrast with Maribelle's straight-backed confidence. The healer is once again at her side though her expression lacks some of the cheer that was on display during their reunion.

“Maribelle says I should introduce myself _properly_ ,” the girl says, smiling as she indulges her friend, “So, I’m Lissa-”

“Princess Lissa-” Maribelle interrupts.

Lissa flaps a hand at Maribelle whose mouth frowns slightly.

“I was getting to that. And you are Olivia from Ferox. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she says. Maribelle goes from miffed to mollified, nodding her approval. “See? I haven't forgotten _all_ my etiquette instruction,” Lissa says with a grin. Maribelle scoffs and crosses her arms in response, but can't keep an affectionate smile from her face even as she attempts to scowl.

Olivia is flustered when she realizes the energetic girl who saved her life and is now needling Maribelle (who is intimidating enough!) is the princess. She then remembers she had turned down an invitation to tea with the princess before running off to her tent and is certain she must have violated several kinds of social mores by doing so. And probably brought shame to the name of Khan Basilio! And Ferox! And maybe she upset Lissa… _Princess_ Lissa _and_ Maribelle. Her face must say it all as Maribelle reaches out in concern at the same time Lissa breaks down into a bout of helpless laughter as she clings to one of Maribelle's sleeves. Maribelle looks about as startled as Olivia feels, but holds her arm steady nonetheless. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Lissa says as she calms, “It’s been… a long couple of weeks.” Olivia doesn't miss the flash of worry that crosses Maribelle's features. “I think I needed that. Your _face_ though!” She laughs into Maribelle’s shoulder this time. Maribelle herself looks skyward in an appeal to the heavens before sighing and smiling politely at Olivia.

“What I think Lissa might be meaning to convey is that there is no need to be so… _tense_ around either of us. Darling Lissa is the kindest, most soft-hearted-”

“Oh gosh, Maribelle!” Lissa says, blushing at the compliments. Maribelle clears her throat.

“Yes, well, what I mean to express is that we would like to be friends,” Maribelle says with an encouraging nod from Lissa.

Olivia appreciates the sentiment though little seems to stem from it after that as everyone is distracted by Chrom’s announced engagement to his tactician. By the time they are back in the capital and various diplomatic meetings have occurred, everyone goes their separate ways and Olivia returns to Ferox with the Khans. 

~*~

It's two years before she sees them again, this time at a port on the coast. The nebulous nature of their relationship is clarified when Lissa pulls Maribelle into a heartfelt kiss before she hops into her saddle once again offering to transport Olivia where Robin indicates she is needed. This time they start from camp itself and there is less of a struggle to settle in behind the rider. 

Their army somehow feels outclassed in this encounter. Everyone stays close as the invading Valmese forces flood into the port. They are cornered into a defensive position and Olivia has less chance to dance for their troops. Instead, she attempts to dart in and slash with her sword. To her dismay, none of it fazes their heavily armored attackers. Maribelle, at least, still has a set of tomes on hand and makes great use of them against the many units who seem almost immune to most physical attacks even from some of their stronger fighters. Attempting to shield her partner like Maribelle had done for her before is almost all she can do in the situation. 

Lissa joins them part way through to heal Maribelle this time and Olivia finally has an opportunity to dance for the two of them as they sling spells at enemies. By the end of it Olivia has to wonder if she spent more time admiring their teamwork than they did her dancing.

Despite not having seen her for so long, they fall into the same easy feelings of goodwill as before. This time Lissa fusses over both of them when she sees Olivia has hurt her ankle during the end of the fight and Maribelle has experienced a near hit with an arrow grazing her arm. Chrom and several others go to meet and discuss their next plan of action, but the three of them are delightedly free for the time being, Lissa herself thanking the gods for some time off after the long march from Ylisstol. Maribelle reluctantly takes her leave as she leads her pegasus away for grooming.

Olivia is about to find something to occupy her time as well when a smirk crosses Lissa's face. 

“Do you want to hear something funny?” Lissa asks, still smiling in a way that isn't unkind, but makes Olivia wary nonetheless. Lissa seems to pick up on Olivia’s caution. “Don't worry. It's nothing _bad_ … just.. well, c’mon. I’ll show you.”

She walks in front of her with her hands behind her back. Several others stop and watch her, some rolling their eyes or shaking their heads.

“Hey, up to no good, kiddo?” a knight asks.

Lissa sticks her tongue out at her.

“We’re just going to see Maribelle, Sully!” she insists and Olivia wonders why they didn't follow her in the first place then.

As they approach the stables they have rented, she taps Olivia on the shoulder and motions for her silence with a finger pressed to her lips. They creep around the outside of the building and crouch under a window. The sound of Maribelle’s voice is unmistakable though the pitch is slightly higher than normal. 

“We must all look our best! Even on the battlefield.” There is a slight pause as soft nickering can be heard. “Oh, you are such a sweet dear. They were all horrid brutes in that awful armor, but you were far too clever for them. You deserve all the praise in the world. A brilliant performance today. The Exalt should give out medals for all of you as well. Even the wyverns.”

Lissa snickers behind a hand and Maribelle demonstrates her sensitive hearing, at least where Lissa is concerned. A grated window slides open and Maribelle leans out, curry comb in one hand. She quickly spies the two of them crouched on the ground.

“What are you doing in the bushes, Lissa? And with Olivia no less?” she asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“We were just coming to find you?” Lissa says, still smiling and shrugs. It was technically true.

“Hmm… I’ll pretend I have no idea what manner of mischief you were up to and allow the stable hands to finish up here.” 

Olivia realizes they are all still wearing their battle garments when Maribelle meets them outside of the building. Her sleeve is torn and stained as the healing staves don’t mend cloth. Olivia is looking sheepish from her unintentional transgression and is weighing whether or not she should apologize as she admires the cobblestone streets. 

“Oh, Olivia. Don’t look so glum. I know very well it was Lissa who dragged you into it. Normally she knows better than to play such tricks on _me_ ,” Maribelle says, eying her partner.

“Oh, but you’re so _cute_!” Lissa says, hugging Maribelle close and causing her to falter. 

“Th-that’s enough!” she stammers, blushing. 

Lissa continues clinging to her as she announces that she’s hungry. Olivia feels a pang in her stomach at the thought and she realizes that she is as well. Maribelle offers Olivia her free arm and walks between the two with her arms linked with theirs as she ushers them to dinner. 

~*~

Maribelle observes her dancing one day and Olivia somehow gets wrapped up in some ill-advised plans to build up her confidence. At the end of it all Olivia surprises herself by openly admitting that she would much rather spend time with Maribelle than any stuffy, old nobleman and then surprises Maribelle by inviting her to tea. She thinks the confidence lessons have mostly helped her with Maribelle herself, but if she can joke with someone like her, it must mean something has changed. 

Seeing Maribelle flustered over the lines they had both so carefully prepared gives her new insight into her initially formidable acquaintance. It becomes a shared joke between them, but it does not escape her attention that Maribelle is often on the receiving end. There is something that compels her to tease her now that she's seen how reactive she can be. She supposes it's part of what Lissa enjoys about her as well and this is confirmed when the princess finds her one day during a free afternoon.

“You should join us! For tea!” Lissa says before adding, “It would make Maribelle happy. She pretty much _never_ invites anyone else.”

There have been several occasions Olivia has been asked to join them though there has always been a conflict, whether it is kitchen duty or a surprise encounter. This time she has nothing officially scheduled during the afternoon. She was planning on practicing in a quiet grove she had found within hearing distance of camp, but everything Lissa says blooms so cheerfully between them that Olivia can't bring herself to decline. It's a strange sensation as she is rarely willing to accommodate last minute plans without experiencing some degree of stress.

Maribelle already has the table set when they arrive, but it is for two.

“Oh! Olivia, darling! I didn't know you would be joining us today.”

She seems pleased by the change in plans and it isn't until later that Lissa tells her Maribelle normally loathes surprises.

“I saw her on my way over!” Lissa explains, “I’ll go grab another chair.” She heads out to her own tent to retrieve a third seat.

Olivia attempts to help Maribelle finish setting the table now that there's a third, but she shoos her and instructs her to sit.

“I have it all under control,” she says as she pulls out another cup and an additional cloth napkin. Olivia has had her over several times after their disastrous confidence training trip, but she has yet to visit Maribelle’s tent and is unsurprised to see how neatly everything is arranged. There are little bits of elegant flair in the form of lace trimmings on pillows and a small bowl of potpourri, the scent of which mingles pleasantly with that of the tea that is being prepared. It's almost as if she can forget they are at war for a moment. The only corner of the room that is less than organized is a trunk stacked high with manuscripts and writing supplies. 

“Just a bit of… ahem _light_ reading,” Maribelle comments as she has noticed Olivia’s focus, “Please excuse the mess. I wasn't anticipating anyone beyond Lissa though don't misunderstand, I’m delighted to have you here.”

Lissa walks back in with a chair as Maribelle is talking and she nods at Lissa in thanks before returning to arranging the tray with the warm tea pot and some small sweets. Lissa places the chair on one side of the circular table and unceremoniously falls back into it when Maribelle’s back is turned.

“Ah, ah, no slouching,” Maribelle says when she brings the tray over.

“Ahhh but I’m so _tired_. I had to do the dishes today,” Lissa whines and leans over dramatically, “ _And_ help in the healing tent this morning.” 

“While it does seem a bit absurd that a princess should be washing the dishes, it is a decision made by the Exalt and his consort. Just as we are instructed to assist with caring for our mounts, everyone must do their part,” Maribelle says though she places a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment before she pours them each a cup. Olivia has already noticed that Maribelle is a stickler for rules. If she sees sense in them, that is.

Olivia herself had spent much of the morning helping Miriel do an inventory and restock of weapons, her arms somewhat sore from the exercise. The tea is a nice way to wind down and she has been anticipating the tray of cookies and small cakes since she spotted it. 

“Yeah, I know, but sometimes I just wanna… take a day off. Or a week,” Lissa grumbles the last part before perking up a bit and directing her attention to their guest, “Hey, Olivia. What do _you_ like to do in your free time?”

Olivia is self-conscious of having both of them suddenly focus on her, but Lissa’s gaze is bright and inquisitive. Maribelle subtly redirects her attention to her tea as if aware of Olivia's nerves.

“Well, I um I usually practice.”

“Dancing? You must really love it. You’re so good at it. I wish we could see you dance when we aren't fighting!”

Even Maribelle has only seen her practice the one time, all their other meetings being comfortable chats over tea or serious studies of inappropriate phrase books.

“Oh, well, I actually… get really nervous.”

“I thought we worked on this,” Maribelle speaks up.

“Oh, but that's different! I can talk to _you_ now, but dancing when I'm not working…” She trails off, having difficulty explaining herself.

“Well, just know you have an audience should you wish to demonstrate anything new,” Maribelle says before she takes a sip of her drink.

“Yeah! You could definitely show off any new moves to us!” Lissa says before looking at Maribelle, “It's not like Olivia is the only one who doesn't like to practice for an audience.”

Maribelle gives her a sour look.

“Completely different circumstances,” Maribelle retorts, “I will perform at my own leisure.”

Lissa grins at Olivia who tentatively smiles in return before taking a chance.

“O fairest of nobles, would you deign to grace us with your heavenly refrains?” Olivia says, hand on her chest. Lissa erupts in a fit of giggles. Maribelle's nose wrinkles and her face colors.

“Now you _have_ to play something, Maribelle!” Lissa says.

“This is all rather unfair,” she complains, though her tone suggests she is far from serious, “It seems you have both allied against me right under my nose. In my very own tent even!”

Despite some mild protests, she finishes her cup and performs a playful tune on her violin, bowing with an overly dramatic flourish at the end as Lissa and Olivia applaud. On a whim, Olivia whistles her appreciation, which only causes Maribelle to blush once again and sends Lissa into a laughing fit to rival the one from earlier before she stands up and gives her a kiss on the cheek flustering her further. Olivia thinks that maybe one day she could dance for them. 

~*~

It is the late hours of the night when Olivia finds the baths at their emptiest. The women who spar early in the morning have already gone to sleep and the book readers and studious members of their army are busy burning the candle at both ends. Feeling secure in the knowledge that she's alone in the women's baths, she allows herself to relax. She begins humming a song as she no longer remembers the words. Something from her time traveling with the troupe. Somewhere along the line it transforms into a popular folk song about unrequited love and she starts to sing. She is lost in the warmth of the water and the familiar notes when a voice interrupts.

“I didn't know you could sing!” the speaker says with delight, “That was so pretty!” 

Olivia yelps at the sudden intrusion and calms seeing that it's Lissa.

“Oh, it's… just a hobby,” Olivia says, downplaying her skill.

“No, it's amazing! I can't do any of that stuff. Dance, sing, play an instrument.”

She treads closer through the water, but leaves a comfortable distance between them.

“Emm could, I think, not that she ever had time for it,” Lissa says, voice sobering and it takes a few moments for Olivia to understand who she is referring to never having heard the former Exalt referenced so casually.

“I’m sure you could, if you practiced,” Olivia insists.

“Aw, you’re sweet, but Maribelle tried to teach me to dance all proper and I’ve had tutors. I’m not exactly graceful like you or Maribelle or um Emm,” she says, moving over to the edge and propping folded arms over the side.

“It's not about being graceful so much as putting in the time, but I think I understand… at least a little. I have a difficult time talking with people. You were both… a lot… at first, but the more time I spend with... everyone, the easier it is even if some days I’m still not very good at talking or even dancing and that's what I work on the hardest.”

“Oh,” Lissa says and Olivia thinks it’s the most she’s ever said to the princess. 

They are quiet for a moment, the only sound is the movement of water from Lissa idly kicking her feet behind her as she leans over the side. As she’s beginning to have second thoughts over her advice, Lissa pipes up again.

“I know you're more Maribelle's friend, but I think we can be good friends, too! Besides, as we all know,” she says before sitting up straighter, looking to the side at her with a mock strict expression and pretending to hold an invisible parasol, “‘she has exquisite taste and is an excellent judge of the quality of an individual’.” Lissa winks at her, breaking character.

Olivia laughs behind a hand.

“Yes, I’m surprised sometimes… that she would want to be friends and well, how serious she is about it.”

“Oh, Maribelle doesn't do _anything_ casually. Even if the results sometimes are well, let's just say I heard all about your trip into town from Chrom. He was so mad and that’s not the first time she’s gotten in trouble either.”

Olivia can only imagine. They continue chatting for a bit, Olivia learning more about Lissa and Maribelle as Lissa seems to have no qualms sharing. Maribelle is busy studying to become a magistrate and Lissa was being too distracting, which is why she’s in the baths so late. Despite her restless tendencies, Lissa is a good listener and Olivia opens up about herself as well. She talks about her time traveling with the theater troupe and how Khan Basilio saved her from a terrible situation. It’s only when Lissa mentions that she doesn’t want her hands to get any prunier that they call it a night, Lissa saying she’s going to make Maribelle get some sleep whether she likes it or not. As she lays in bed, Olivia has to wonder if there’s a mystery to the peaceful quiet of the dark hours that allowed her to speak or if something else is at work.

~*~

With more experience comes new changes. Maribelle has returned from the sky and to her role as a healer. Olivia has inherited her friend’s pegasus after training in a more basic class and Maribelle has spent several afternoons helping prepare her. There is a steely drive in how she goes about the training, as if imparting her own hard earned knowledge can act as a safeguard against misfortune. Olivia looks forward to the time when she can return to being a simple dancer as magic and lances are both unwieldy in their own ways. Lissa has exchanged her tomes for axes though she maintains her expertise with staves. Maribelle worries over both of them even if she has spent many battles airborne and often on frontlines herself. Somehow what they are doing is more dangerous in her eyes even when she’s impetuous enough to block an attack for either of them without a moment’s hesitation. 

~*~

When the news of the Khan Basilio’s death reaches them, Olivia retreats for a moment of solitude though there is no time to mourn as Chrom has already commanded the march on the capital of Valm. She has to make sure her things are packed and her tent is taken down, but even the simplest tasks are too much to process. Khan Flavia is in the healing tent and Oliva has been barred from access while the clerics and other staff users work. The few that made it back alive are all in terrible shape and she wonders if she hadn’t stayed with the Shepherds and gone with the Khans instead, if things could have gone differently. It’s Lissa who finds her some indeterminate amount of time later. She looks tired and Olivia realizes she must have been working with the other healers and imagines Maribelle has been as well. She feels guilty for her lack of effort when everyone else has been working so hard. She is about to apologize when Lissa wordlessly holds her close. Her vision is suddenly swimming and she returns the touch only to hear Lissa sniffle.

“Sorry, sorry. When people cry, I cry. I’m kind of a big crier,” she babbles as she holds onto her while they both wet each other's shoulders.

Lissa's apologies spur her into admitting her own.

“I’m s-so sorry. I haven't even started packing my things and haven't helped with anything,” she says, her voice uneven as the guilt mingles with her sorrow.

Lissa shakes her head and she can feel her soft hair brush against her face.

“Maribelle is taking care of everything. She won’t let anything happen to your belongings.”

The sentiment inspires a fresh bout of tears as she whispers her gratitude. Maribelle finds them not long after and holds them both close, her own eyes dry, but her expression grim even as she soothes them with her voice.

~*~

In the final stages of the campaign, she finds herself spending time with both of them either together or one-on-one and is often surprised how easy it all is for her. The two are like night and day in many ways. Lissa is a comfortable warmth to Maribelle's more extreme temperaments. She is laid back to a degree that is often made up for by her partner’s rigidity and in turn smooths over Maribelle's sharper edges. Affection is a moderating factor as well. Olivia herself knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of any of Maribelle's hidden softer side. When all three of them are together it's almost as if she is overwhelmed by companionship and wants to hold them both close in her heart and her arms. The sentiment gives her pause and she begins to wonder if the entire arrangement will eventually be a problem for her.

~*~

It's after the wars when the two are now focused on reconstructing Ylisse and forging their own futures together that Olivia begins to think of doing the same. The Khans, both of whom are very much alive, will always welcome her back and find work for her, her secret dream of building a theater disappearing with Robin. 

She has spent the winter in Ylisstol and does finally dance with them both at a feast in celebration of the defeat of Grima. A moment of silence is kept in honor of the lost and missing, including their tactician and loyal consort of the Exalt. During the time for speeches, Chrom himself stands and encourages everyone to enjoy the evening and cherish the bonds they all share. Frederick is at his side throughout.

It is several hours later when the dancing begins and Olivia watches them take to the floor. Lissa pulls Maribelle along as Maribelle puts up token reluctance only to give in to her partner's whims, which include not following the proper steps and instead improvising to the music. Somehow they both make it work as Maribelle manages to get them to match the timing if not the dance itself.

When they both look to her, Olivia does not put up much resistance to their entreaties. Lissa's motions are free-spirited and Olivia adapts to them. They are both laughing and possibly slightly tipsy from spiced wine when they mock bow to each other at the end. During their first dance, Maribelle follows the rules of a court waltz to the letter, but Olivia is pleased to be able to encourage her to loosen her stance a bit on their following attempts. Even she is smiling more freely by the end of the evening. Maribelle finishes their final dance by bowing courteously and bringing Olivia's hand to her lips in a chaste kiss.

As the weather clears, Olivia decides it is time to move onto something new. She quietly makes plans to return to Ferox with a group that includes Lon’qu and his wife Panne. Maribelle, however, is observant of her absence from regular tea times and reaches out to formally request her presence at an afternoon tea in the gardens. Olivia supposes it is a good a time as any to explain her plans. 

The weather is pleasant when she seeks them out. Various trees and bushes have flowered causing petals to blanket the ground. Despite all this, the area she has been asked to meet them in seems empty. She walks further along a path and spots them at a round table underneath one of the trees. After greeting them both, Lissa giving her an enthusiastic hug and Maribelle kissing her cheek, she sits. Before she can begin talking she notices a tension in the air as they both glance at each other. Maribelle goes through the motions of pouring them all cups as if to ward off some inevitable disturbance. The awkward silence continues until Lissa, who might be the least patient of the three of them, breaks it.

“So, um, Olivia!” She says and it's a bit too loud and definitely too forceful. Olivia’s hand holding her tea cup trembles in surprise, but she manages not to spill.

“Y-yes, Lissa?” she asks and Lissa looks to Maribelle for assistance. There is a panic in her eyes and Maribelle places a consolatory hand over her partner’s before continuing with whatever it was Lissa was attempting to impart.

“Olivia, this… might come as a bit of a shock, but we have both developed a great deal of affection for you over the years and have been wanting to tell you… perhaps should have told you long ago.”

Lissa’s eyes light up excitedly as she also attempts to share her feelings on the matter.

“It just kind of happened! Out of nowhere! Well, not really, but you know what I mean.” Olivia did not.There was no way at all that the same had happened to her. “It _was_ really sneaky though.”

Maribelle takes over in order to clarify their meaning.

“While the feelings might have occurred… unexpectedly, we have talked about it with careful consideration and both care about you dearly. You would always have a home in Themis-”

“And Ylisstol!” Lissa chimes in with a smile.

“And Ylisstol,” Maribelle reaffirms with a sharp nod.

Olivia lets what they are telling her sink in for a moment.

“B-but you both… you couldn't both feel that way about _me_.”

Maribelle places her free hand over hers. Olivia can smell her perfume even among the flowers in full bloom and it's almost enough to distract her from the topic at hand.

“Oh darling, _darling_! I know my confidence lessons were a bit of a farce, but we both adore you. Please believe us.”

Lissa joins back in on the discussion as well. 

“You don't have to say yes. Now or um ever really!” Lissa says, her cheeks growing rosy, “But Maribelle and I are on the same page. Promise! We can still all be friends no matter what you decide.” Lissa takes a sip of her drink only to stick her finger in the cup and pull out several petals. Maribelle sighs and hands her a spoon before looking back to Olivia.

“But should you agree, everyone will get equal billing in this production,” Maribelle says, self-assured and smiling, Olivia surmises, at her own wordplay, “Besides, marriage isn't the only way to make sure you are both taken care of. I’ve done a good bit of research on the topic for the Exalt.”

“The Exalt?” Olivia asks.

“Why, Sir Frederick has stood by Chrom’s side since the beginning!” Maribelle responds. And by his side he continues to be as they search the hills and valleys of Ylisse for their missing tactician.

“Oh,” Olivia says, leaning back in her chair.

It wasn't all a spur of the moment offer because she was leaving. Nor did it seem to be merely a request for some kind of fling as she's experienced unwanted advances in that area before and they were nothing like this. They both have such hopeful expressions and Olivia smiles as she realizes she feels optimistic as well. When she accepts, the tea is long forgotten and they are all three embracing as petals fall in their hair.

~*~

Maribelle is the first to greet them when they return. Olivia can tell by the faded ink stains on her hands that she has most likely spent the morning studying even if she's bathed and changed since then. They have been on the road for weeks, Lissa completing work in the name of the Exalt, Olivia watching over her with twin blades at her waist. She often dances on these diplomatic missions and both of their reputations have begun to precede them, the beautiful dancer and the sprightly princess, neither of whom are to be underestimated. 

Sometimes she stays in Ylisstol or Themis and makes sure Maribelle gets enough sleep and doesn't get too wrapped up in her studies. There is a theater being built in the capital with trap doors and fly lofts and they are all involved in that project as well as Robin. She practices whenever she can in anticipation of the day it houses its first performance and no matter where she is she knows there are always two who will love and support her.


End file.
